El niño sombrío y yo
by Aix-chan
Summary: Es un Kid!Lock...¿necesitan saber más? ok... John es nuevo en su escuela, pero todo el mundo parece haberse puesto de acuerdo para obligarlo a relacionarse de una forma u otra con el niño sombrío de la clase... y eso era lo último que él quería.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Mi nuevo compañero y el final de aquel libro...**

Acomodé un poco mi suéter beige antes de responder a la llamada de mi nuevo profesor de anatomía, Stamford, en el instituto privado Baker. Suspiré y me di ánimos a mí mismo en silencio antes de entrar al aula. Unos 23 chicos de mi edad me miraban fijamente, y algunos ya empezaban a cuchichear entre ellos. El, aparentemente, alegre profesor Stamford pronunció mi nombre, ante lo cuál sólo asentí y esperé a que me indicara qué hacer a continuación.

Mientras el hombre seguía pidiendo a mis nuevos compañeros que me trataran bien ("ser el nuevo es difícil, confío en que harán que John se sienta como en casa...") me dediqué a inspeccionarlos rápidamente. El instituto Baker no era mixto, por lo cual, además de alguna que otra profesora, muchos de mis años siguientes me vería únicamente rodeado de chicos. A la edad de 10 años, eso suena estupendo. El prestigioso colegio en el que, milagrosamente, había conseguido ingresar, tenía desde el jardín de niños hasta la secundaria, por lo tanto, aquél sería mi hogar durante gran parte de mi vida a partir de ese día.

Baker era un gran instituto, conocido alrededor del mundo como uno de los mejores (y más caros), sin embargo, gracias a mi beca, había logrado vivir y estudiar allí durante el tiempo que quisiera. Y aunque la perspectiva era buena, empezaba a irritarme la forma en la que me miraban despectivamente los que serían mis compañeros de ahí en adelante.

—Mh, lo siento John, siéntate junto a Sherlock hoy.

Yo no sabía por qué el profesor Stamford se disculpaba, ni por qué se veía tan nervioso, ni siquiera si Sherlock era realmente un nombre de verdad, sin embargo, me fijé en el chico que todos miraron, sentado al fondo, concentrado en cualquier cosa menos en mí. Sherlock tenía el cabello negro, rizado y gracioso, sus ojos (puestos en un libro de literatura en plena clase de anatomía) eran de un verde azulado que no creería posible de no haber visto. Era delgado, alto, y se veía aburrido. Llevaba una polera negra con cuello y, a pesar de estar en pleno invierno, unos pantalones cortos por sobre las rodillas. Aunque en aquél momento no me pregunté por qué.

Supe en cuanto lo vi que no era el tipo de chico con el que querría involucrarme.

Levantó la vista, y la dirigió directamente hacia mí. Me paralicé, incomprensiblemente nervioso, como si él lo supiera todo de mí y estuviese dispuesto a contarlo. Sherlock suspiró, apartó su mochila, que estaba sobre la silla que se supone era para mí, y volvió a su lectura. Mientras caminaba a mi asiento con la sensación de quien se dirige a su propia muerte, procuré no mirar al resto de mis compañeros, sabiendo que sus expresiones de pena sólo me pondrían más nervioso. "Pobre del nuevo" escuché, y supe que algo malo iba a pasar.

Me senté y me permití observar al chico más de cerca, realmente era sombrío, pálido y serio, y por un momento me pregunté qué clase de abusón sería siendo él tan delgado. El profesor Stamford inició la clase, no más calmado que yo, sin que la persona junto a mí diera señal de estar dispuesto a prestar atención. Saqué el cuaderno rojo que había comprado para esta clase y un bolígrafo, dispuesto a alejarme del chico sombrío al día siguiente.

—Aburrido—murmuró, aún sin dejar de leer y sin cambiar su expresión. Su voz me agradó.

Lo miré fijamente, obviando el hecho de que claramente no me estaba hablando a mí. Volteé un momento hacia donde se encontraba el profesor, que estaba de espaldas, y cubrí mi boca con el cuaderno, lleno de curiosidad.

—¿Qué cosa?—susurré también.

Me miró, su extraño color de ojos siendo aún más llamativo de cerca, me imposibilitó dirigir mi atención hacia otro lado. Un brillo extraño y desconocido apareció en ellos, y Sherlock me sonrió por primera vez.

—Todo.

Sherlock acercó un encendedor al libro en el que momentos antes había estado tan concentrado, y antes de que pudiese pensar en el por qué, advertirle que el papel era incendiario o arrebatarle el peligroso objeto, una chispa se dirigió a la hoja y el libro explotó.

Las alarmas de incendio se activaron, todos gritaban y chillaban sorprendidos tratando de proteger sus pertenencias del agua proveniente de los extintores, mientras yo me mantenía inmóvil, observando como el chico que minutos antes me había parecido tan serio e introvertido, se reía divertido con un gesto victorioso. No parecía burlarse del resto, miraba fascinado lo que antes había sido un buen libro de Arthur Conan Doyle. Casi con la misma emoción con la que yo lo miraba a él.

Los megáfonos y una voz irritada pronunciaron por primera vez ante mí su nombre junto al mío, requiriendo nuestra inmediata presencia en la oficina de la directora. Estuve a punto de preguntar qué demonios había hecho yo, pero decidí hacerlo ante alguien de mayor autoridad que un sombrío piromaníaco alegre.

Gracias a mi nuevo compañero sombrío (Sherlock Holmes, según la mujer del megáfono) acabé temiendo ser expulsado mi primer día de clases. Y él apenas parecía notar que yo estaba allí.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **He aquí el primer capítulo que prometí *aplausos* pues no sé, no creo que los Kid!Lock se me den bien pero en fin, quería tratar XD** _ **si tenemos suerte no será una historia muy larga...**_

 **En fin, planeaba proponerles un juego o algo así, hagan preguntas en los comentarios y los responderé en el próximo capítulo... para conocernos mejor (?) y para reír un rato... si no preguntan, me veré en la obligación de hacerme preguntas a mí misma para no quedar como idiota XD y como ya estoy escribiendo estupideces, nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Hermanos y pasteles.**

Me pregunté si alguien me daría una toalla para secar mi cabello siquiera, pero habiendo transcurrido siete minutos fuera de la oficina de la directora sentado junto al chico sombrío sin que nada pasara, comencé a sospechar que quizás no. Sherlock sonreía mucho, se veía emocionado, y no parecía ser capaz de mantenerse quieto demasiado tiempo. Tenía, al igual que yo, el cabello revuelto, húmedo y lleno de cenizas, al igual que la cara y la ropa, pero aparentemente ésto no le afectaba demasiado.

La puerta se abrió, dejando que viese a dos chicos mayores que yo, probablemente estudiantes también, salir. Ambos iban vestidos con camisas blancas y pantalones negros, pero uno, el que caminaba detrás, tenía las manos llenas de carpetas y documentos, y sonreía torpemente. Incluso yo lograba comprender que aquello era demasiado pesado para él solo, más su acompañante, con un extraño aire de superioridad, no parecía reparar en ello. Los dos miraron al emocionado Holmes junto a mí.

—Sherlock Holmes—regañó el altanero—¿Se puede saber qué hiciste ahora?

—Más que tú, de seguro, Mycroft.

El compañero de Mycroft rió, tirando un par de papeles en el proceso. Me acerqué a él y comencé a recoger los documentos, deteniéndome para leer alguno. Le entregué los que sostenía y el chico de cabello plateado me sonrió agradecido.

—¿Ustedes son parte del consejo estudiantil?—pregunté.

—Yo soy el vicepresidente—confirmó—y mi amigo el presidente.

En realidad Mycroft seguía en una interesante guerra de miradas con Sherlock, así que no reaccionó demasiado.

—¿Ellos se conocen?

—Son hermanos.

—¡Qué horror!—me asusté, temiendo más raros de los que ya había en mi joven vida, más el chico rió.

—Concuerdo.

—Greg. Watson y mi hermano deben entrar y hablar con la directora, andando—nos cortó el Holmes mayor de repente.

Greg se despidió con una sonrisa, siguiendo al presidente, y yo me quedé de nuevo a solas con Sherlock, que parecía pensar seriamente en algo importante.

Una voz nos llamó desde el interior, y el chico sombrío y yo entramos. Los nervios me estaban matando lentamente, sin embargo, Sherlock se veía absolutamente tranquilo. Nos sentamos, en el escritorio había unos pequeños pasteles, y mi compañero tomó uno sin preguntar. Había escuchado que la directora era amable, y esperaba que los rumores fueran ciertos.

—Sherlock, ¿qué demonios hiciste ahora?

—Estaba comprobando si la formula incendiaria que creí había servido para ocultar las pruebas en un caso era tan inflamable como pensé, Sra. Hudson, obviamente.

Yo no entendía de qué estaba hablando, ni por qué trataba a la directora tan familiarmente, sin embargo, no tenía idea de por qué estaba allí para empezar. La mujer suspiró cansada, y Sherlock se limitó a seguir comiendo su pastel.

—Por favor Sherlock, haz esas cosas en tu habitación. Le cobraremos a tus padres los daños en la cuota de este mes.

El chico sombrío movió los hombros de forma indiferente, la mujer le sonrió y empezaron a hablar sobre trivialidades como el pastel y Mycroft. Estaba tan incómodo que pensé que podría salir corriendo, si no me necesitaban, podrían dejar que fuese al menos a ducharme.

—Disculpe...—hablé tímidamente.

—¡Ah! Tú debes ser el nuevo estudiante—ignoré que aparentemente acababa de notar que yo estaba allí y asentí—John Watson, ¿verdad? me han hablado maravillas de ti.

—Obviamente sus padres hablaran bien de él, no sea ingenua—Recomendó Sherlock, y estuve tentado a darle una patada.

Lo miré de mala manera, más él seguía con la cara de disgusto que tenía desde el pequeño encuentro con su hermano, y sin pensarlo demasiado, tomé uno de los pasteles de vainilla que había sobre el escritorio. No quisiera admitirlo, pero Sherlock era fascinante, y no podía apartar mis ojos de él.

—Debo pedirte un favor, John—la directora habló—a partir de ahora, eres el compañero de habitación de Sherlock...

Estoy seguro de que parte del delicioso pastel salió de mi boca, y comencé a toser desesperado en busca de agua, más el chico sombrío se limitó a suspirar, como si lo hubiese visto venir. En cuanto me calmé, respirando de forma rara y con lágrimas en mis ojos debido al esfuerzo que implicaba respirar segundos antes, miré a la Sra. Hudson como si acabase de decirme la mayor incoherencia de la historia.

—Ésto es...innecesario—murmuró Sherlock.

—Disculpe pero...¿a qué se refiere?—cuestioné horrorizado.

—John—llamó con una tranquilizadora voz queda—estás a cargo de Sherlock a partir de hoy.

 **Continuará...**

 **Tadaaaaaa *Musiquita* el segundo capítulo. Son cortos, por eso trataré de actualizar seguido. Además estoy de vacaciones de invierno, y tendré dos semanas para escribir :D Ahora, ejem, responder a las preguntas del público.**

 **P:¿Quién es tu personaje favorito de Sherlock y por qué?**

 **Veras, estimada única persona que no me ignoró, adoro a Greg Lestrade. Es un personaje cómico, se burlan mucho de él, pero es inteligente(claro que si lo comparamos con un Holmes..), y además es el que tiene más sentido común es toda la serie XD conoce a Sherlock hace años y es uno de los pocos que siempre tiene esperanza de que llegará a ser una persona mejor. Yo, simplemente, amo al Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade 3**

 **Espero más preguntas :v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Habitaciones nuevas y cráneos.**

El instituto Baker era enorme, por ello, se dividía en dos edificios (A y B). La habitación que por los próximos años me vería obligado a compartir con un sombrío niño psicópata, se encontraba en el edificio B, siendo el número de la habitación 221. Era agradable, con papel tapiz rojo y un par de sofás, y habría resultado mejor de no estar en un desorden absoluto. Tan caótico y desorganizado que daba la impresión de poseer un orden específico e indiscutible.

Mi compañero tenía mala cara, como si fuese algún tipo de regalo que realmente no quisiera conservar, pero se viera obligado a aceptar. Aunque, luego de pensarlo, Sherlock no parecía el tipo de persona que acepta algo sólo para no despreciar el gesto. Lo miré desganado. Inútilmente había estado entusiasmado cuando pensé que mi compañero sería mi mejor e indiscutible amigo a partir de ese día. En su lugar, estaba allí, Con Sherlock Sombrío Holmes, y su cara, que parecía querer enviarme lejos.

En cuanto entramos a la caótica habitación, y esquivando múltiples objetos desconocidos regados por todo el piso, Sherlock se sentó en una cama con sábanas blancas y marrones, sobre la cual había otra. Por un momento sentí que estaba en el ejército. Los ojos de color indeterminado del chico sombrío estaban pegados al suelo, quizá mirando aquél perturbador cráneo tirado. Me miró, y yo lo imité.

—¿Qué significa todo ésto?—pregunté.

No prestó demasiada atención, supongo, más no desvió la mirada. No sabría decir en qué estaba pensando en aquél momento, simplemente intenté descifrarlo, pero resultó imposible. Maldije mi curiosidad.

—Emh, ¿Holmes?

—Sherlock.

Me sorprendí, los millonarios hasta ahora eran bastante engreídos, y yo no dudaba que él fuese uno.

—Sí, eh, Sherlock, ¿qué está pasando?

—Mi hermano debe pensar que tienes algo especial.

—¿Especial?

Me ignoró, recogió la calavera y comenzó a mirarla fijamente y desde todos los ángulos posibles, caminando de un lado a otro (sorprendentemente sin pisar nada) y tratando de variar en la luz que la alcanzaba. Su actitud me irritó, más sabía que no podría hacer nada, así que comencé a ordenar mis cosas sobre la litera de arriba, mi cama, a partir de allí.

—Qué ridículo—murmuré para mí mismo—con lo que paga cada alumno, deberían al menos tener una habitación individual.

—¡Exacto!—chilló Sherlock, causándome un susto de muerte, y logrando que casi cayera—estoy seguro, según mis cálculos, debería haber un cuarto para cada uno.

—¿A qué te refieres?—pregunté, doblando uno de mis suéteres, ya más tranquilo pero aún con ganas de golpearlo.

—¿No lo ves, John?—me resultó extraño que recordara mi nombre, más aún que lo usara con tanta familiaridad—¡Alguien está utilizando el dinero y las habitaciones!

—¿Alguien?

—Pero ¿quién? y ¿para qué?—no tenía idea de si realmente hablaba conmigo, pero no quería dejar de escuchar.

—¿Sherlock?

—Aquí se está llevando a cabo un crimen, John—pensé en aquel momento que él sería la única persona en el mundo capaz de decir algo así con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante.

—Dices que alguien está, de alguna forma, utilizando las propiedades de la escuela para hacer algo ilegal, pero ¿qué?

Sherlock me miró bastante tiempo, por lo que pensé que acababa de decir la mayor estupidez de mi vida, y el hecho de que, transcurridos unos veinte segundos, él no cambiara su expresión concentrada, no ayudaba demasiado. Pensé en lo molesta que había sido la sensación cuando lo conocí, al saber que no le importaba mi presencia, fruncí el ceño.

Por alguna razón, simplemente quería que Sherlock me notara.

—¿Me equivoco?—pregunté, mi tono de voz sonando repentinamente molesto.

Sherlock abrió un poco más los ojos, sorprendido, como si acabara de volver a la realidad. De no haber estado allí todo el tiempo, juraría que acababa de despertarlo de una larga siesta.

—No—dijo—, no, tienes razón.

—Entonces ¿qué pasa?—suspiré.

Sonrió, una sonrisa que me asustó totalmente, traviesa, y que no podía significar nada bueno, no, al menos, para mí.

—Estoy pensando en cómo puedes ayudarme a investigar, John Watson.

Me estremecí. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Si les soy sincera, ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo 6 XD pero no quiero actualizar tan seguido. Así que responderé sus bellas preguntas, y luego contesten también ustedes :3**

 ***¿De dónde eres?**

 **Aquí, en pleno invierno y sufriendo frío y ganas de tomar sopa(?), te saludo desde Argentina ;3 y te envidio, porque amo el verano. ¬¬**

 ***¿Harías un Greg x Sherlock alguna vez?**

 **Si soy honesta, jamás lo había pensado XD creo que si lo hiciera, sería muy muy leve y sería A. J. (Antes de John), pero es una buena idea, quizá lo haga.**

 ***¿Cuál es tu capítulo favorito de la serie y por qué?**

 **Me emociono, y como no tienes idea, con el capítulo de Baskerville. No sé, lo amo, todos dicen que es de los peores o qué sé yo, pero a mí simplemente me encanta. Sherlock admite que John es su amigo y nos muestra su parte más humana. Además me agrada Henry XD**

 **Agradezco sus preguntas y reviews y espero muchos más :D muchas gracias por no ignorarme XD**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: "Aléjate de Sherlock Holmes"**_

Estaba fuera del edificio principal, el viento era endemoniadamente frío, pero apenas lo notaba, estaba concentrado en una ventana específica, esperando una señal. No estábamos en horario de clases, era tarde y las clases habían concluido pronto, debido a los incidentes ocasionados por un niño con el que realmente no quería involucrarme.

Un niño que, sin embargo, estaba dándome la señal que esperaba.

No dudé, me apegué al plan, como si confiar en Sherlock Holmes fuese lo más lógico y sensato que pudiese hacer (en realidad, era todo lo contrario). Pateé el balón que tenía frente a mí, tuve en cuenta el viento y la fuerza, yo siempre había contado con buena puntería para estas cosas, y, para mi desgracia, di en el blanco.

La ventana de la sala de profesores se rompió, volaron varios trozos de cristales, y a pesar de estar a varios metros, cerré los ojos. Un hombre (Anderson, el profesor de Ed. Física, según Sherlock) se asomó a la ventana, regaño tras regaño, me gritó que no me moviese y que tendría problemas. No tardó en llegar a mi lado, me tomó del brazo y me arrastró a la oficina de la directora por segunda vez en mi primer día.

Sherlock me hizo un gesto con el pulgar desde la ventana, en la señal de aliento más patetica del mundo, y yo me limité a enseñarle mi lengua y desviar la mirada, fingiendo que ponía atención al profesor Anderson, que por cierto, debía ser el profesor de Ed. Física menos atlético del mundo.

Me dejó nuevamente fuera de la oficina, mientras yo rezaba que ésto (en caso de que no me expulsaran) no se volviera costumbre. Una mujer sentada frente a mí tecleaba distraída en una laptop gris, hasta que notó mi presencia y me indicó que me acercara.

—¿Quién es usted?—pregunté desconfiado, quince minutos con Sherlock y ya no confiaba ni en mí mismo.

—Soy la profesora de matemáticas, Sally Donovan.

Supuse que, dado que era mi nueva profesora, debía ser amable.

—¿Qué hace aquí?—desconfiaba.

—La sala de profesores ya no es segura gracias a alguien—tragué saliva, punto para Donovan—pero creo que ese "alguien" no eres tú, ¿me equivoco?

Le sostuve la mirada a la defensiva, más no dije nada.

—¿Sherlock Holmes?—insistió.

—Yo pateé la pelota—no supe por qué quería defender a Sherlock, pero lo hice.

—Él diría que es..."el autor intelectual del crimen"—escupió, sentí que esta profesora realmente odiaba a mi compañero. También sentí que no podía culparla—¿aceptas un consejo? no te acerques a Sherlock Holmes.

Me sorprendió, abrí mucho los ojos.

—¿Cómo puede una profesora decir eso?

—A él no le importas, no tiene amigos, le gusta meter a los demás y a sí mismo en problemas, simplemente es un consejo—me miraba fijamente, al igual que yo a ella—aléjate de Sherlock Holmes.

—¿Watson?—me llamó Mycroft desde el interior de la oficina de la directora, mirando molesto a la profesora—ya puedes entrar.

Asentí y lo seguí, miré a Donovan una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta. Pensé que era un buen consejo.

La oficina, excepto porque ya no había pasteles (tal vez los preparaba para Sherlock) era exactamente igual que unas horas antes. La sonrisa de la Directora Hudson se conservaba intacta, y Mycroft y Greg estaban sentados allí. El último me sonrió y me pregunté qué edad tendrían ellos. La directora me indicó con un gesto que me sentara, y obedecí.

—Yo...

—¿Qué está investigando Sherlock esta vez?—preguntaron Mycroft y la directora casi al unisono, Greg rió.

No sabía si estaría bien decirles sobre una teoría tan arriesgada como la de mi compañero, así que permanecí en silencio y desvié la mirada.

—No te preocupes cariño, Sherlock sabe lo que hace—me animó la directora.

—Él cree...—me retracté negando con la cabeza, y los miré decidido—Creo que deberían preguntarle a él—mi voz era casi un susurro—. No me ha dicho demasiado, y no voy a contarle nada a nadie.

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos, Greg me sonreía, como si estuviese gratamente sorprendido de mi actitud rebelde. Tragué saliva de forma dolorosa, y apreté mis puños con demasiada fuerza sobre mi regazo. Yo siempre había sido obediente, y me sentí asustado y emocionado.

—Sólo queremos saber...—comenzó Mycroft.

—No lo sé—le corté molesto—pero si me pusieron como su compañero simplemente para que les informara sobre él, se equivocaron de persona.

Después de todo, habían convertido mi primer día en una locura, y luego de unas horas parecía que el único rumbo que podía tomar mi vida era alrededor de Sherlock, tenía derecho a enojarme. Mycroft me miraba fijamente, y la Sra. Hudson me sonreía, y pensé que quizá me habían elegido precisamente por lo contrario. ¿Sabían que sería lo suficientemente leal como para enfrentarlos? ni siquiera yo entendía por qué era así, de todos modos.

—Puedes volver a tu habitación, dile a Sherlock que los daños de la ventana también se incluirán en la cuota del mes—ordenó la directora, y ninguno de los otros dos añadió nada.

Asentí, y corrí a mi habitación, sin mirar a Donovan, sin voltear hacia Mycroft o Greg, simplemente pensando en ignorar las peticiones y consejos, y llegar tan rápido como pudiese con Sherlock.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Odienme toodo lo que quieran, ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo 8 y no tengo intención de actualizar más seguido B) ¡Preguntas! :v**

 ***¿Alguna escena que tengas en tu cabeza que involucre a Sherlock y John, sobre la cual quieras escribir pero que aún no te atreves?**

 **Por si aún no lo has notado, soy naturalmente cursi XD lo mío son las comedias y el Fluffy, y por suerte no planeo ir contra mi naturaleza. Pero tengo una idea de algo un poco más dramático, y no puedo escribirlo porque siempre acabo escribiendo pura cursilería empalagoza, además para que funcione, debe ser desde el punto de vista de Sherlock, y no puedo manejar eso ¬¬ pero sigo intentando.**

 **Reviews, reviews o tardaré el doble en actualizar(?) ok, no. Pregunten más! ò-ó (?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Odiando doctores.**

Sherlock adoraba la clase de química. Ya hacía una semana que lo tenía como compañero de habitación ("casualmente" también como compañero de laboratorio) y sabía que las reacciones químicas—particularmente las que acababan en explosiones— le fascinaban. Por eso, ni yo ni la profesora Hopper nos quedamos demasiado tranquilos cuando el sombrío genio no asistió a clases. Decidí fingir que me sentía mal, Molly Hopper decidió fingir que me creía.

El edificio principal era enorme, así que (como si Sherlock fuese una persona normal) decidí ir al lugar más lógico, la enfermería. La doctora no estaba presente, pero, para mi sorpresa, Greg Lestrade sí.

—Ah, John, ¿qué pasa?

—Greg ¿Sherlock está aquí?—pregunté.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, asintió y me indicó que lo siguiera. Me sentí mal de repente, Sherlock no era mi amigo, pero esperaba que no le hubiese pasado nada malo.

—Mycroft siempre dice que son las desventajas de ser un genio—murmuró.

—¿Está enfermo?—pensé que sería porque siempre utilizaba pantalones cortos, aún no le había preguntado por qué.

Greg negó.

—Lo golpearon—susurró, noté que estaba enojado—unos chicos un poco mayores que tú.

—¿Compañeros tuyos?—la enfermería era enorme, sentí que nunca llegaría.

—No, yo tengo 14 años... ellos deben tener 12.

Sherlock y yo sólo teníamos 10.

—¿Es la primera vez que pasa?—no me mantenía tranquilo, no podía dejar de hacer preguntas.

Greg tardó demasiado en responder, no me miraba, como si intentara disculparse.

—No.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿y la doctora?

—A Sherlock no le agradan los doctores, y yo lo traje. Le dimos el día libre a la enfermera.

Sherlock estaba dormido. Cuando finalmente, luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad y media, llegamos a la habitación en la cual estaba mi compañero, lo encontré inconsciente, con vendas en la cabeza y la mejilla, con el cabello muy desordenado (más de lo usual) y la expresión tranquila. Greg me dijo que debía regresar a clases, y que me había estado esperando.

—¿Por qué está dormido? Sherlock jamás duerme.

De hecho, él parecía disfrutar contagiarme su insomnio.

—Le di un medicamento que provoca sueño, no quería quedarse.

No quise preguntar cómo se lo había dado, realmente debía haber sido una Odisea.

—¿Se le pasará pronto el efecto?

—Es Sherlock—sonrió—, despertará en cualquier momento.

Lestrade se fue, y yo me quedé sentado junto a Sherlock en una silla que encontré por ahí. Sabía que él no era tan débil como su apariencia indicaba(pálido, delgado, casi diría que con su polera con cuello negra que siempre usaba se veía como un gótico), pero realmente ¿qué podría hacer Sherlock contra cuatro o cinco chicos mayores sin nada mejor que hacer que molestarlo? me prometí, sin saber por qué, que la próxima vez estaría allí también. Me aseguraría de recibir la mitad de los golpes.

—¿Falté a la clase de química, verdad?—preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

—Sí, bueno, yo también—Dije, él suspiró y me permitió ver sus ojos verdes.

Más que sufrir por los golpes, el dolor o la posible humillación, el muy anormal parecía molesto por ser forzado a no asistir a su clase preferida. Me reí, y él frunció el ceño.

—¿Y tú por qué faltaste?

—Porque pensé que ibas avanzar en la investigación sin mí—mentí.

Había estado preocupado, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Avancé—informó con una sonrisa—me metí en una habitación de las que no utilizan.

—¿Y qué había?

—Absolutamente nada.

Quise golpearlo yo también.

—¿Y cómo es eso un avance? sabemos que no es la Sra. Hudson quien utiliza los recursos, obviamente no es tu hermano, y ninguno de los profesores parece estar ganando más que antes últimamente, y según tú, ¿una habitación vacía aclara algo?

—¡Obviamente!—replicó indignado—significa que lo que hagan no requiere nada demasiado grande o pesado, que puede ser transportado o que simplemente no necesitan nada.

—¡Pero seguimos sin tener idea de qué hacen!

—Sólo debo...—Sherlock intentó levantarse, pero se mareó y acabó en el suelo.

Me apresuré a ayudarlo, a pesar de que se resistió, yo siempre había sido más fuerte que él, y lo obligué a volver a la cama.

—Así que, ¿odias a los médicos?—me burlé, y él frunció el ceño.

—Se creen tan buenas personas.

—Si te sigues lastimando así, tal vez yo deba ser uno, ¿me odiaras entonces?—pregunté con una sonrisa burlona.

—No es lo mismo.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú eres buena persona, John—giró lo ojos como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, y yo sonreí.

—Mejor que tú, sin duda.

Y pensé que, por él, tal vez sí sería médico.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 ***¿Habrá sexo?**

 **...Tienen diez años.**

 ***¿Por qué no haces los capítulos más largos?**

 **Porque si los hago muy largos tendría que actualizar una vez a la semana en lugar de casi todos los días... además sirve para crear suspenso ewe pronto tendrá sentido.**

 ***¿Habrá Mystrade?**

 **¿Quién sabe? (Yo, yo sé, pero no voy a decirte :v) ok, tal vez un poco... tal vez.**

 ***¿Cuál es el capítulo que menos te gusta?**

 **Todos los capítulos me encantan, pero creo que el que menos me gusta (con el que menos salto de emoción como loca) es el segundo de la primera temporada, el del loto negro, creo :/**

 ***¿De verdad nos harás esperar?**

 **Nah, aunque no hubiese más que un comentario por capítulo, subiría igual, porque me conformo con que una sola persona quiera leer algo mío, y eso es más que suficiente para darme ganas de escribir y publicar rápido ;)**

 **Ahora, hicieron muchas preguntas y lo agradezco muchísimo (esperemos que siga así para próximo capítulo) y se viene lo interesante... en dos o tres capítulos :v**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6: Sentimientos.**_

—John.

—¿Mh?

—¿Recuerdas que dije que eras buena persona?

—Sí.

—¡Pues no lo eres!

Sherlock se quejaba y se retorcía cada vez que aplicaba desinfectante. Pero debía hacerlo, órdenes médicas, y además, era bueno ser el que mandaba por un rato. Nuestra habitación estaba mucho más organizada que antes, y si bien Sherlock seguía llevando cosas que prefiero no mencionar de vez en cuando, respetaba un poco mi espacio.

Yo no. Yo no respetaba su espacio.

Desde el incidente con los chicos mayores y la enfermería, intentaba no apartarme demasiado de mi sombrío compañero. Él era, en parte, mi responsabilidad, y quería asegurarme de que estaría bien. El misterio que investigábamos no había avanzado demasiado, y el hiperactivo chico no estaba demasiado alegre, pero no estaba dispuesto a apartarme de él. No por ahora, no hasta que yo mismo pudiese superarlo.

Había dolido, que a Sherlock no le importara su propia salud, y aún lo hacía.

—muéstrame tu rodilla—pedí, se quejó un poco pero obedeció.

Había, finalmente, preguntado el motivo de que en reiteradas ocasiones se limitara a utilizar pantalones cortos en pleno invierno.

"Si uso pantalones largos" había respondido él "acaban rompiéndose cuando caigo sobre mis rodillas". Luego de mucho insistir (y de arreglar varios pantalones, gracias abuela, por enseñarme a coser) lo convencí de usarlos, y finalmente, parecía más gótico que nunca.

—¿Revisaste los documentos que saqué de la sala de profesores?

No lo habíamos hecho la semana anterior, Sherlock había ocultado el registro en algún lugar, ya que aún registraban las habitaciones para averiguar quién había robado la información económica del establecimiento. El chico sombrío no tenía intenciones de ser expulsado por ahora.

—Tenías razón—confirmé—hay unas grandes salidas de dinero injustificadas ¿qué crees que estén comprando?

—¿Comprando? nada, creo que le están pagando a alguien.

¿A quién? ¿Para qué? quería preguntar, más sabía que Sherlock (quien había probado ser capaz de "deducir" mi vida completa en instantes) no poseía tales respuestas. Terminé de vendar su rodilla, y cuando levanté la mirada, me encontré con sus ojos, mirándome fijamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres un dulce por buen comportamiento?

—¿Por qué no me dejas solo?—preguntó.

Obviamente iba a notarlo, era Sherlock Holmes. Tomé su brazo (también lastimado) y comencé a aplicar el, en apariencia, doloroso líquido. Sherlock hizo una pequeña mueca, sin embargo no apartó sus ojos de mí.

—Estoy a cargo de ti, ¿recuerdas?

—No es eso. Obviamente no soy tu responsabilidad.

—Vamos a clases juntos, y somos compañeros de habitación, no tengo demasiada opción.

—Me sigues en los descansos. Y no estás haciendo amigos.

—Como si te importara—lo miré un segundo y seguí con mi trabajo.

—No me importa. Te volverán más estúpido—apliqué el desinfectante con un poco más de fuerza ante el uso de la palabra "más"—¿Por qué no me dices y ya?

¿Sherlock preguntando en lugar de deducir? O intentaba ser amable, o realmente no tenía idea. Me inclinaba más por la última opción, y también, me hacía sentir un poco orgulloso. Comencé a vendar su brazo tan delicadamente como pude, y suspiré.

—No me gusta—murmuré—que te lastimen.

—¿Por qué?—no respondí, no sabía la respuesta—¿Sentimientos?

Antes de poder pensarlo siquiera, asentí automáticamente.

—Sentimientos—repetí. Se me estaban acabando las vendas.

Sherlock no habló, miraba fijamente su propia rodilla (la que acababa de tratar) se veía como si estuviese meditando algo muy importante. Fruncía el ceño, parecía confundido, como si no fuese la respuesta que esperaba. Como si no lo entendiera.

—¿Por qué?—volvió a preguntar.

No lo pensé, ni lo planeé, antes de poder reaccionar, por reflejo, mis labios se movieron solos.

—Porque somos amigos.

Sherlock me miraba, analizándome, y yo lo miraba a él, dejando que lo hiciera. Así funcionaba. Simplemente lo dejaba deducir, y él sacaba sus propias y, en la mayoría de los casos, acertadas conclusiones. Esta vez, sin embargo, había un brillo extraño en sus ojos, como si no acabara de comprenderlo. Me miraba como miraría a cualquier enigma interesante, cualquier misterio o experimento.

—Tiene sentido—Concluyó con un pequeño asentimiento.

Sonreí. Oficialmente podía llamar a Sherlock Holmes mi amigo.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **El capítulo ocho me está costando horrores... será de los mejores XD en fin, a nadie le importa, así que ¡a las preguntas!**

 ***¿Por qué les pusiste 10 años?¿por qué no 14?**

 **Quería que fuesen lo más adorables e inocentes posibles, incluso consideré ponerles 7. Yo tengo 14, por eso me habría resultado extraño :/**

 ***¿Irene aparecerá?**

 **Aparecer va a aparecer, tal vez no como ustedes querrían. (No entendí la otra pregunta, perdón :v)**

 ***¿Materia favorita en la escuela?**

 **Historia sin dudarlo un segundo (/O-O)/**

 ***¿Habrá romance?**

 **Oye, mi segundo nombre es romance ewe... de hecho es Nicole, pero sí, habrá romance. Tal vez leve, pero ahí estará.**

 ***¿Escribirías un UA o AU?**

 **Yo considero que ésto es un AU... ¿No lo es?... mi vida es una mentira(?)**

 **Ahora, confesaré algo que tal vez cause que pierda muchos muchos lectores... yo no escribo Lemon, ni siquiera Lime... Espero muchas preguntas sobre eso XD**

 **Si no me odian por ello, comenten ;-;**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7: Cataratas de Reichenbach.**_

Era lo más probable, pero seguía siendo inaceptable. Todos los indicios apuntaban a una sola cosa, y mi amigo lo sabía bien, pero también sabía que era imposible. Fue la primera opción siempre, y, a la vez, la única que ambos descartamos desde el principio. Porque no importaba cual obvio pareciera, Sherlock y yo jamás aceptaríamos la hipótesis de que la Sra. Hudson estaba involucrada.

Claro, era la directora. Debería estar consciente de lo que se hacía con su dinero y habitaciones. Pero simplemente, aunque no fuese objetivo, era imposible. Sherlock se veía desanimado por no poder probarlo. Probármelo a mí, a la escuela (en cuanto se enteraran, era nuestro pequeño secreto por ahora), a Mycroft, y, más importante, a sí mismo. Esa mujer había, técnicamente, criado a Sherlock.

—¿Empacaste?—pregunté asomándome para ver su maleta.

Ese día iríamos de viaje a las Cataratas de Reichenbach, con la profesora de literatura Irene Adler. La ropa de Sherlock, si bien estaba empacada correctamente, era en su mayoría de color negro, y, un poco irritado, me prometí a mí mismo que le regalaría a mi sombrío amigo algo de color.

—¿Qué relación tiene la literatura con un poco de agua y piedras?

—No tengo idea—confesé, cerrando su maleta—¿Vamos?

Me siguió de mala gana, y luego de una reunión sobre la manera de comportarnos durante el viaje (en vano, ya que nadie obedeció) nos fuimos. No sabría decir en cuanto tiempo transcurrió el viaje, estuve hablando con Sherlock parte de él (el tiempo vuela cuando intentas comprenderle) y la otra parte, dormí. No me habría dormido de saber que podría ser la última vez que hablaría con mi amigo.

La profesora Adler apenas nos prestó atención cuando llegamos, lo que me llevó a creer que nos había utilizado como excusa para hacer un pequeño viaje y descansar. Sherlock miraba el precioso paisaje de forma distraída, más no despectiva. Mi amigo, a pesar de no importarle, sabía apreciar aquellas bellezas naturales.

Nosotros y otros cuantos grados (varios profesores se habían sumado, con sus respectivos y molestos alumnos) andábamos de acá para allá sin ningún tipo de control. Sherlock y yo estábamos sentados algo alejados del grupo. Mi compañero miraba a las personas, deduciendo, y yo leía un libro. Era aburrido, cuando me preguntó si podía quemarlo, casi le respondí que sí.

—¿Crees que hayan lanzado muchos cadáveres por aquí?

—Dios, espero que no—reí—¿Es un buen lugar?

—Sería casi imposible encontrar algo—aseguró con una radiante sonrisa.

—Si te mato, recuérdame ocultarte aquí—bromeé.

—¿Vas a matarme? ¿Cómo? ¿Conseguirás un arma? tienes buena puntería, conseguirás un arma ¿verdad?—Se veía tan emocionado que casi quise matarlo para complacerlo.

—No voy a matarte, seré médico, mi trabajo es cuidarte.

—¿Cuidarme? eso es aburrido, John—giró los ojos.

—Aún así voy a hacerlo.

—Entiendo, entiendo. John va a cuidarme—suspiró resignado y me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—entonces cuento contigo, Dr. Watson.

Pasado un tiempo, y luego de varios chistes y especulaciones sobre el caso, Sherlock me dijo que iría a buscar la comida que los profesores entregaban (para mí, supuse, ya que él no come demasiado). Los chicos de 12 años estaban rondando por allí, por lo cual no me sentí demasiado seguro e insistí en acompañarlo, más él repitió una y mil veces que sólo iría hasta donde se encontraba Adler y volvería enseguida. Me resigné, pues, a esperar.

Sherlock se demoraba, e inmediatamente me inquieté. En ese momento hubiese dado cualquier cosa por tener a Greg (tranquilizándome) o a Mycroft (diciéndome que no exagerara) junto a mí. Hubiese, después de todo, resultado algo cómico. Ya que sería la primera vez que Mycroft Holmes se equivocara.

Fui hasta donde la profesora, y cuando llegué a su lado y me dispuse a preguntarle por el paradero de mi sombrío acompañante, un niño mayor que yo llegó corriendo alarmado.

—¡Sherlock Holmes se cayó a las cataratas!

Mi corazón probablemente se haya detenido.

—¿Qué? ¿¡Qué pasó!?—preguntó alguien, más yo no reaccioné.

—I-Intentó empujarme, cuando traté de defenderme él...—mentira, pensé, pero no podía hablar.

—¡John!—gritó la profesora alterada—¿Él te dijo algo?

¿Algo? Sherlock simplemente había mencionado algo sobre ocultar cadáveres, y no era algo que tuviese demasiadas ganas de informar. No podía hablar, estaba temblando, llorando, y...

—¡John!

Y salí corriendo.

No tenía idea de hacia donde corría, buscaba a Sherlock, esperaba que aquél chico (fuese quien fuese) estuviese haciendo una pésima broma, quería creer que me encontraría con la verde mirada de Sherlock, que me diría lo idiota que era, y poder darle un puñetazo y un abrazo al muy cretino por asustarme así.

Una multitud de gente miraba hacia las cataratas con expresión de terror, me acerqué (sabía que no era buena idea, pero debía confirmar que no estaban mirando lo que yo creía) y me encontré con, en una piedra grande sobresaliente y, probablemente, resbaladiza, el cuerpo inmóvil de mi amigo, boca abajo, en una posición extraña, y en un pequeño charco de sangre.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Tal vez tarde en actualizar, porque quizá reescriba el maldito capítulo 8 :v y sí, odienme.**

 ***¿Los chicos tendrán alguna aparición fuera de la escuela?**

 **El capítulo en sí responde tu pregunta :v si Sherlock vive para contarlo, tal vez no sea la última vez.**

 ***¿Va a salir** **Jim?**

 **Oh, sí, tendrás a tu mini Jim ;)**

 **Y a las que no me odiaban por no escribir Lemmon, seguro me odiarán por este bello capítulo xD y por lo que tardaré en actualizar :v**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8: Por favor.**_

No me importaba que fuese peligroso, estúpido o inútil. Al instante de verlo allí, bajé. Corrí, grité, resbalé, seguí corriendo, me lastime con las rocas afiladas, evité a los que trataban de detenerme, lloré, y en cuanto estuve junto a él, lo abracé. Lo sacudí, pero no despertaba. Tenía cortes similares a los míos, probablemente, ocasionados por las rocas, en todas partes. Tenía sangre en la cabeza y el estómago, y una pequeña mueca de dolor. No estaba seguro de si respiraba, pero sólo seguí sacudiendo su inmóvil cuerpo mientras lloraba y gritaba su nombre.

—Estoy fuera del hospital—dijo la reportera que proyectaba la televisión—donde desde hace unos días se encuentra Sherlock Holmes, un niño que, al intentar empujar a un compañero, resbaló y calló en las Cataratas de Reichenbach. No tenemos demasiados datos sobre su estado, pero sabemos que, si bien es grave, no parece estar en peligro de muerte por ahora. No estamos seguros de por qué el pequeño Sherlock inició el acto de violencia hacia el pequeño Jim, pero...—apagué el aparato con el control remoto.

—Despierta—ordené al inconsciente niño recostado en aquella cama del hospital. No reaccionó, y se me llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas los ojos—¡No seas egoísta, Sherlock, despierta! Tienes que decirme... tienes que explicar muchas cosas.

Sherlock tenía vendada la cabeza, y su rostro reflejaba una paz demasiado impropia en él. Llevaba tres días sin reaccionar, y la me había permitido quedarme con él en el hospital. Mycroft y Greg venían una vez al día, pero el Holmes mayor insistía en que no podían perder días de trabajo y estudio, así que se iban pronto. Lo habría odiado por ello, si no resultara tan conveniente. Cuando ellos estaban aquí, yo no podía llorar.

Leía y releía el expediente médico de mi amigo (gracias, nuevamente, a la que había logrado que me dejaran verlo) pero realmente no prestaba atención, sería doloroso estar demasiado consciente de cada golpe y corte que tenía.

Todo era mi culpa, al fin y al cabo. Porque lo había dejado solo, porque no había prestado atención, por prometer que lo cuidaría, y por no cumplirlo. Nadie me decía nada, pero sabía que Myc, Greg y la Sra. H. debían pensar lo mismo. Yo estaba a cargo de Sherlock, y ahora, sólo podía quedarme a su lado en el hospital. Dormía en una cama similar a la de él que me habían puesto allí, aunque en realidad no lo hacía, no podía, me quedaba despierto mirando a Sherlock, hablándole y disculpándome. Ahora estaba en una silla junto a él, y todo seguía absolutamente sin cambios.

—Hey, Sherlock—murmuré—¿Ésto tiene relación con el caso? ¿Jim tiene algo que ver? ¿Él es el que te golpeaba?...Sherlock, despierta—le moví el cabello, a Sherlock no le gustaba que lo tocara—Vas a despertar ¿verdad?

Suspiré, no importaba cuantas veces al día le pidiese que lo hiciera, parecía que Sherlock jamás iba a despertar, no, al menos, hasta que yo fuese doctor y él un detective loco. Seríamos un buen equipo, supuse, si mi amigo decidía recuperar la consciencia algún día.

—Sherlock—insistí, seguí moviendo su cabello de un lado a otro, pensando que si lo irritaba lo suficiente despertaría para regañarme—Te dejaré quemar mis libros ¿sí?...Sherlock...—intenté secarme las lágrimas, pero era inútil—Tengo diez años, amigo, no me hagas sufrir tanto... ¡Sherlock Holmes!, si no despiertas, remplazaré toda tu ropa negra por unicornios y arco iris—supe que estaba desesperado en el momento en que comencé a intentar chantajearlo.

Yo no estaba cansado, pero era de noche y si la enfermera me encontraba en la silla me regañaría, así que de mala gana me desplacé hacia la cama, estratégicamente ubicada junto a la de mi amigo. Como no podía dormir, mi único entretenimiento consistía en tocar su pelo, susurrar chistes malos y tomar su mano. Siempre estaba fría, y me pregunté si era así desde antes del accidente, también me pregunté si podría confirmarlo algún día.

—Por favor...—susurré sosteniendo con fuerza su mano.

Cerré los ojos, llevaba tres días sin dormir, pero sabía que ese día tampoco lo conseguiría. No podría hacerlo hasta volver a ver sus ojos. O hasta escucharlo llamarme "John" de esa forma tan extraña que tiene de hacerlo. Hasta saber que Sherlock volvería a ser mi Sherlock de siempre.

—Cállate.

—¿Eh?—abrí los ojos, Sherlock parecía seguir dormido, pero esa había sido su voz.

—Cállate John, cállate—repitió sin abrir los ojos y frunciendo el ceño—Vas a cortar la circulación de mi mano ¿sabes?

—¿¡Eh!?—lo solté, no por lo que había dicho, sino por la sorpresa.

Abrió los ojos y me miró, suspirando.

—Bueno, pero tampoco exageres—volvió a tomar mi mano, mirando al rededor distraído, hizo una mueca de disgusto—Ésto es un hospital ¿verdad?

—Sher...—balbuceé mirándolo fijamente

—¿Sher?—repitió ladeando la cabeza, jamás le habían agradado los apodos.

—¡Sherlock!—lo abracé, no fui demasiado brusco dado que estaba lastimado, pero la emoción logró que no pensara muy bien lo que hacía.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿John?

—¡Me asustaste, idiota!—me quejé sin soltarlo.

—Ah...—me abrazó también, pero era obvio para mí que estaba confundido—lo siento.

De no ser porque no había podido dormir, hubiera pensado que todo ésto se trataba sólo de un sueño, que me despertaría y Sherlock seguiría inconsciente a mi lado. Pero no era un sueño, y si lo era, realmente no quería despertar.

—¿No tenían ropa más oscura?—se quejó al ver su bata de hospital blanca, y luego de reír, simplemente y sin soltarlo, me quedé dormido.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Lo sé, tardé mucho en actualizar, y ya empezaron las clases -_- pero espero que ésto lo compense, pronto subiré más (espero) y ya que nadie preguntó nada, lo haré yo:**

 **¿Alguien ha leído la saga de Percy Jackson y/o la de Los héroes del Olimpo? :3 yo voy por el ante último libro.**

 **Oh, yeah, Jim Moriarty B)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9: Despertar.**_

Luego de tres días sin dormir, era evidente que no podría despertarme muy fácilmente, por eso, no era tan sorprendente que casi no notara la increíble fuerza que aplicó Sherlock cuando, dormido como yo, golpeó mi estómago con su rodilla. Sin embargo, la luz y el extraño ruido que llegó hasta mí fue suficiente para despertarme completamente. Frente a mí había dos personas conocidas, uno suspirando resignado y el otro, tratando de contener la risa, quizá por el golpe que recibí, quizá porque estaba abrazado a mi mejor amigo.

—¿Sabes?—suspiró Mycroft—cuando alguien despierta de un coma, lo más lógico es llamar a un doctor.

Sherlock se removió incómodo, como reaccionando ante la palabra "doctor", pero no despertó.

—A Sherlock no le gustan los doctores—argumenté.

—No significa que no los necesite.

Greg se partía de risa, y por simpático que fuese, yo acababa de despertar y no estaba de buen humor, por ende, no era fácil contener mi impulso de decirle que se callara de una maldita vez. Mycroft me miró, y luego a él y me pareció que sonreía un poco. Tal vez feliz de que su amigo me estuviese fastidiando.

—Greg, quédate aquí, iré por el doctor.

Lestrade se calmó poco a poco, sin embargo aún se le escapaba una pequeña risa de vez en cuando, Sherlock se estaba despertando, pero si bien jamás dormía demasiado, despertarlo solía implicar bastante esfuerzo de mi parte, y esa vez no era la excepción.

—Cállate Lestrade—balbuceó.

—Oh, fue lo primero que me dijo a mí también—comenté mientras mi amigo se incorporaba.

Sherlock bostezó y me miró molesto (ese niño no despertaba precisamente de buen humor). Una increíble sensación de alivio me atacó cuando vi el brillo tan peculiar de sus ojos, podría distinguir tal resplandor incluso si el mundo fuese de repente blanco y negro, Sherlock estaba bien, y nada podría hacerme más feliz que eso. Lo abracé como si fuese un patético osito de peluche.

—Ésto es lo más adorable que he visto.

—Lestrade, ¿por qué no vas a besuquear a mi hermano?—insinuó Sherlock irritado.

—No quiero—respondió con una sonrisa, como si estuviese habituado a ese tipo de comentarios por parte de mi amigo.

—¿Tuvieron una estúpida discusión de pareja o qué?

En ese momento pensé en ello: obviamente Greg y Myc no eran pareja, pero estando en una relación con un Holmes ¿sería posible discutir? con todas sus deducciones y conclusiones (lógicas pero molestas) las personas normales como Greg y yo teníamos todas las de perder. Él debió pensar algo parecido, ya que al mismo tiempo suspiramos con resignación.

—Imposible—dijimos al unisono.

Sherlock nos miró confusos, probablemente sin entender qué tipo de razonamiento habíamos utilizado para llegar a la misma conclusión, más la llegada de Mycroft y el tan temido médico lo llevó a pensar en cosas menos agradables, fue evidente para mí, ya que estaba sosteniendo su brazo, la forma en la que se estremeció al presenciar la llegada del profesional.

—¿Ésto se trata sólo de un temor infantil?—murmuré a Sherlock, mirando fijamente al doctor para descubrir qué podría causarle tal efecto.

—Los detesto—respondió en susurros.

Nos sacaron a los otros tres de la habitación, y antes de que se cerrara la puerta, pude ver el desafío en los ojos de mi amigo, como si estuviese dispuesto a ahogar al pobre hombre con la almohada en cuanto éste se descuidara. Internamente pedí que no hiciera tal cosa.

—¿Por qué Sherlock odia a los doctores?—pregunté ya en el pasillo.

Mycroft suspiró.

—Por ninguna razón en realidad, Sherlock es extraño—asentí—pero sigue siendo un niño.

—¿Entonces...?—insistí.

—Simplemente—intervino Greg con una sonrisa—es una fobia injustificada.

—¿Qué?¿Eso significa que puede hablar normalmente con alguien durante años y comenzar a odiarlo el día que obtenga un título en medicina?

Mycroft y Greg se miraron sorprendidos, como si jamás se les hubiese ocurrido.

—No... no lo creo, ¿verdad Myc?

—Bueno...—pareció meditarlo unos segundos—lo sabremos cuando John se convierta en médico.

Eso me quitaba todas las ganas de convertirme en uno.

Iba a preguntar cómo demonios sabía él que yo planeaba ser médico, pero recordé que su apellido era Holmes. El doctor salió al cabo de unos minutos (fue un alivio que el sujeto siguiera vivo), nos dijo que Sherlock estaba muy bien y que en un día o dos debería poder irse, luego entré mientras el hombre le informaba a mis acompañantes sobre el estado de mi amigo.

—Hey ¿todo bien Sherlock?

—No quiero volver a ver a un médico en mi vida—murmuró, como si el pobre tipo fuese una cucaracha.

—Entonces—aventuré—supongo que no quieres que sea médico.

Sherlock abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Tú tienes que ser médico! así no necesitaré a otros, y podrás ayudarme en la escena del crimen.

—¿Escena del crimen? ¿Qué, vas a ser policía?

Estaba feliz, pero no pensaba admitirlo. Él giró los ojos.

—El mundo ya tiene suficientes policías, John—dijo con un tono que significaba que yo debía saberlo—. Voy a ser detective consultor.

—¿Y qué es eso?

—Es un puesto... que acabo de inventar—lógico, ¿por qué no? después de todo, era Sherlock Holmes—Entonces, ¿quieres ser parte de mi equipo?

Sonreí.

—Por supuesto que sí.

 **Continuará...**

 ***¿Harías un crossover de Sherlock y Junjou Romantica?**

 **La verdad, aún no he visto JR porque... por ahora, mi hermano vigila lo que veo xD y aunque está bien con el yaoi, me han dicho que no es precisamente "apto para todo público"**

 **Ahora, si están pensando "¿dónde demonios estabas? ¡actualiza rápido!" la verdad, últimamente me inspiro para escribir otras cosas xD Sherlock se me está complicando, así que tal vez tarde un poco, aunque ya tengo listo el capítulo 10 :3**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10: Sombrillas.**_

Sherlock empezaba a llamarme John Pegamento Watson.

No podía culparlo, pero tampoco podía considerarlo simplemente un cumplido. Era cierto, sí, que no dejaba de perseguirlo, aún más que antes, desde que le habían permitido salir del hospital. Aún le revisaba algunas heridas de vez en cuando, le daba medicamentos para el dolor y lo cuidaba como si fuese un gatito recién nacido. Sería el colmo que se resfriara. Pero, probablemente por algún mal chiste de un Dios incluso peor, aquel día estaba lloviendo.

El edificio principal no estaba demasiado alejado del edificio B, pero ni Sherlock ni yo teníamos sombrillas ni nada que pudiese protegernos del agua y el frío, además correr, en el estado en el cual según mi exagerado punto de vista se encontraba Sherlock, sería más estúpido que incendiar un libro en plena clase.

—Podemos faltar ¿no? después de todo aún no estás curado—propuse.

Sherlock hizo una mueca, como si lo considerara pero no le agradara la idea.

—Tenemos química...

Molly Hopper adoraba a Sherlock, probablemente le daría esa y mil clases extras si él simplemente lo pedía, pero cuando le planteaba aquello, acabábamos discutiendo sobre mis exageraciones y demás. Discutir con Sherlock no era agradable, siempre ganaba.

—Puedo prestarte mi chaleco, e iremos caminando, no te mojarás si te cubres, además—lo miré, era delgado y pequeño—te quedará grande.

Sherlock frunció el ceño.

—Pronto seré más alto que tú. Además, tú sí te mojarías. No, debemos buscar una solución más lógica.

Resoplé frustrado, Sherlock era tan Sherlock... no podíamos correr ningún riesgo después de lo sucedido, pero ni siquiera habíamos hablado al respecto. Lo único que yo sabía era que, después de todo, el sentimiento que tuve cuando lo vi en aquel maldito charco de sangre en medio de las cataratas seguía molestándome. No era culpa (aunque la tenía), no estaba dispuesto a autocompadecerme a mí mismo, era miedo, tristeza, desesperación, el egoísta sentimiento de no querer alejarme de alguien tan fantástico, de la persona que lo sabía absolutamente todo de mí.

—¿Qué propones, entonces?

—Ahí viene mi hermano—señaló por la ventana, en la calle bajo nosotros estaba, efectivamente, Mycroft con una sombrilla negra—, podemos robarle...

—¡No vamos a robarle nada a nadie!

Sherlock estaba apunto de discutir, cuando ambos divisamos al acompañante de Mycroft: Greg Lestrade. Naturalmente no resultaba extraño verlos juntos (raras eran las ocasiones en las que no lo estaban), pero sí resultaba curioso que ambos estuviesen compartiendo una sombrilla, sobre todo porque Greg tenía una cerrada y en perfecto estado entre las manos.

—Nada de robar—concluyó Sherlock.

Llegaron a nuestro cuarto unos minutos después, y Greg me ofreció el paraguas con su sonrisa habitual.

—¿Vinieron a traernos ésto?—pregunté.

—Era obvio—suspiró Mycroft—que mi hermanito y tú no tendrían nada para protegerse de la lluvia.

—Yo tampoco—comentó divertido Greg—. Ambas son de Myc.

—Tengo más de dos—murmuró el Holmes mayor, mientras Sherlock pensaba, probablemente, alguna forma de burlarse de él sin razón aparente.

—¿Y por qué ambos comparten una?—soltó por fin.

Ambos miraron la sombrilla, cómo si simplemente jamás se lo hubiesen preguntado. A diferencia de la que yo sostenía, que era por algún motivo de color verde (A Sherlok no le gustaban los colores, por lo cual debía ser a propósito), la de ellos era negra y estaba mojada por la lluvia que caía en el exterior.

—Costumbre—respondieron ambos al unisono, y luego de despedirse, salieron nuevamente.

Yo acabé de guardar mis libros, y estaba revisando la mochila de Sherlock para asegurarme de que no llevara nada demasiado peligroso (¿Quién necesita una navaja y fósforos para ir a la escuela?), mientras él jugaba distraído con la sombrilla que su hermano nos había dejado.

Saqué tres engrapadoras y un tarro que según Sherlock tenía detergente y lavandina antes de hablar.

—¿Desde cuándo se conoces?...Mycroft y Greg.

—Creo que según mi hermano...—pareció pensarlo, como si realmente jamás hubiese intentado recordarlo—... Desde que tenían seis o siete años.

—Hace unos ocho años ¿eh? es mucho tiempo.

Sherlock guardó silencio un momento.

—No me imagino a Mycroft sin Lestrade—dijo—creo que mi estúpido hermano no sobreviviría.

—Él parece bastante independiente—señalé, separando por color la colección de encendedores que había en la mochila de Sherlock.

—No lo es—insistió—. Me pregunto si Lestrade va a dejarlo solo pronto.

Lo miré sorprendido. Sherlock parecía absolutamente concentrado en la sombrilla verde, casi podría jurar que él no había dicho nada realmente y yo había imaginado todo.

—¿Te preocupa?

Frunció el ceño, sin embargo no me miró, no parecía tener la mínima intención de dejar de mirar ese estúpido objeto.

—Me preocupa que Mycroft se vuelva más molesto aún. Probablemente no sabría qué hacer sin Lestrade.

—Te preocupa.

Sherlock me miró molesto.

—Cállate.

Volví mi vista a la mochila de Sherlock y seguí, como cada día, revisándola.

—Greg no hará nada como eso—aseguré.

—¿Por qué tan seguro, John?

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué tan seguro de que Myc necesita a Greg?

Sherlock guardó silencio, para finalmente, con un simple y llano "oh" dejarme claro que lo había entendido. Greg no se alejaría, se sentía como yo, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Sherlock se sentía como Mycroft. Me pregunté cómo seríamos en ocho años.

Y por un momento, me olvidé de las cataratas, y Sherlock olvidó que íbamos tarde a química.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **No tengo excusa, honestamente me siento culpable por tardar tanto :c es que me obsesioné con una pareja que... en fin, de terminarlo, el fic lo voy a terminar, y estoy tratando de hacerlo de la mejor forma posible. No sé si tendrá 15 o 20 capítulos, tal vez más, pero juro por Júpiter que voy a terminarlo. A propósito, estoy tratando de incluir Mystrade xD si les parece que no debería sólo digan, "apestas en esto, mejor evita el Mystrade" y lo haré. Y, en el próximo capítulo, veremos las repercusiones del asunto de las Cataratas y, por supuesto a Jim Moriarty *chan chan chan* si me perdonaron por tardar muchísimo, comenten -_- por favor(?)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo 11: Solo.**_

—¿Qué pasó?—pregunté serio, sin apartar mi mirada de la de mi amigo.

—Umh, no lo sé, llegaste y me arrastraste aquí.

Fruncí el ceño, molesto.

—No juegues, ¿qué pasó antes de que llegara?

—Nada relevante, en realidad, simplemente...

—William Sherlock Scott Holmes, vas a decirme por qué estabas hablando con Jim Moriarty.

Sherlock me lanzó una mirada molesta, al mismo tiempo que curiosa.

—¿Cómo sabes tú mi nombre completo?

—Sherlock, Moriarty es peligroso. Él fue quién dijo que habías intentado empujarle. Él te lanzó a las cataratas ¿no?

Durante la hora del almuerzo luego de la clase de Molly Hoper, Sherlock había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. La última vez que eso había pasado Sherlock había acabado al borde de la muerte, así que su huida me inquietó y molestó en partes iguales. Recorrí todo el edificio principal sin encontrar a mi escurridizo amigo, y cuando finalmente decidí (a pesar del mal clima) revisar en el exterior, lo encontré hablando con el mismísimo Jim Moriarty.

Una extraña ola de confusión, ira y preocupación me invadió de repente, y sin darme cuenta siquiera, me lo había llevado de allí, no sin antes lanzar una mirada llena de odio al sonrientemente burlón Jim Moriarty. Lo cual había acabado con una escena bastante extraña: yo sujetando a Sherlock por la muñeca mientras ambos nos lanzábamos chispas metafóricas con la mirada.

Comenzó, pues, un extraño enfrentamiento silencioso, en el cual el primero en hablar perdería la inexistente discusión. Yo tenía ventaja debido a mi paciencia, y Sherlock la tenía por su obstinación. Pero, incluso si tomaba semanas o lo que fuera, éste era un enfrentamiento que no podía permitirme perder. Sherlock finalmente apartó la mirada.

—Me lastimas la muñeca.

Noté que era cierto, y tan lentamente como pude, lo solté, con el inquietante sentimiento de que cualquier movimiento brusco lo asustaría y echaría a correr. Sherlock se tocó la muñeca resentido mientras me fulminaba nuevamente con la mirada, pero ya había perdido la discusión, y lo sabía.

—¿Qué pasó?—repetí.

—Nada.

—Sherlock—toqué su brazo un momento en un patético gesto de apoyo—por favor, dime ¿sí?

Continuó desafiándome con la mirada, antes de finalmente suspirar resignado y patear una pequeña piedrilla que estaba en el camino.

—Simplemente negociamos.

—¿Negociaron?

—No sé por qué—Sherlock me miró de reojo—pero Moriarty no presentó cargos ni permitió que me expulsaran.

Parpadeé.

—Qué mal.

—¡No necesito tu sarcasmo, John, esto es serio!

—¿Crees que planea extorsionarte?—pregunté.

Sherlock regresó su mirada a la piedra del suelo mientras fruncía el ceño, se veía tan incomprensiblemente impotente que sentí la tentación de ir con Jim y darle un puñetazo para deshacerme de la molesta sonrisa en su rostro.

—No lo parece—dijo—Moriarty parece planear algo más. Verse como una buena persona, tal vez.

—¿Como una buena persona?

—Mira—dijo Sherlock a la defensiva—, deberíamos sólo... ignorarlo. Tal vez nada pasó, tal vez estoy... paranoico.

—¡Pero algo sí pasó! Ese...psicópata te empujó por las malditas cataratas.

—Pero...—titubeó— ¿sabes? deberíamos concentrarnos en el misterio actual ¿bien? tengo algunas teorías y...

—¡No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para mí todo ésto ¿verdad?! ¡Tú y tu estúpido egoísmo!—grité—¿¡Crees que todo ésto sólo fue un ridículo contratiempo!? ¡¿Que sólo debes recuperar el tiempo perdido?! ¡Casi te mueres, genio! ¡Casi me...!—se me quebró la voz, quise golpearme a mí mismo por ser tan llorón, pero en su lugar sólo miré hacia abajo y apreté mis puños—Casi me dejas solo... como todos, una, y otra, y otra vez... siempre...

Sherlock había deducido tres cuartos de mi vida la primera noche que compartimos cuarto, sin embargo, quedaba aquella parte que él desconocía (o tal vez no, pero fingía que sí) y que era demasiado dolorosa para mí. Mi hermana mayor Harry, no sólo había "heredado" los hábitos alcohólicos de mi padre, sino que además, de buenas a primeras, un día llegó con la noticia de ser lesbiana.

En ese momento yo tenía nueve años, y la noticia no pudo importarme menos. Supuse que era algo normal ¿qué problema habría? comparado con ser alcohólico a los 19 años, que a mi hermana le gustaran las niñas parecía más bien algo que no venía al caso. Por supuesto, mis padres no se lo tomaron así. Reaccionando de la peor manera posible, culpándose uno al otro, discutiendo todo el tiempo, como si alguno le hubiese heredado algún tipo de enfermedad a mi hermana.

Se separaron sin mayores contemplaciones. Harry, mi única aliada en aquella locura, huyó de casa sin decirme una palabra. Mis padres discutían por mi custodia, aunque ninguno parecía estar tan interesado en mí como en el simple hecho de vencer al otro. Mi padre era alcohólico, mi madre, al haberse embarazado joven, era rechazada por su familia tradicionalista y necesitaba tratamiento psicológico. Mis padres no estaban capacitados, mis abuelos me rechazaban, no tenía parientes y mi hermana había desaparecido. Estaba solo, y decidí cuidarme solo. Me tomó casi un año, pero logré conseguir una beca.

Ingresé a un instituto, lejos de todo aquel caos, y conocí a Sherlock Holmes. Sentí que, por extraño que fuese, podría encontrar a alguien a que desempeñaba el papel en el que Harry había fallado épicamente, pensé que finalmente podría estar en paz, confiar en alguien, sentir que dejaría cualquier cosa, por valiosa que fuese, en sus manos, sin ningún tipo de temor.

Y llega Sherlock, y decide que su vida no vale nada.

Me pregunté amargamente si tenía algún tipo de maldición. Si acaso siempre le tomaría cariño a personas que no dudarían un instante antes de dejarme solo a mi suerte. ¿O acaso era mi culpa? tal vez yo los orillaba a eso, siendo tan insoportable que quien fuese haría cualquier cosa con tal de apartarse de mí. Al final, sólo intentaba retener a Sherlock, aferrarme a él como si fuese mi última esperanza, como si fuese una soga colgando a mi lado cuando estoy por caer de un precipicio.

Me percaté de que Sherlock era justo eso. Mi última esperanza, lo único que me mantenía cuerdo y equilibrado, mi amigo, mi único amigo. Y eso dolía tanto.

—¿John?—Sherock tomó mi mano con una mueca de culpabilidad en su rostro generalmente burlón y perspicaz. Yo sabía que estaba llorando, lo cual era bastante patético, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Me voy a casa—dije bruscamente, apartándome y soltando su mano—dile a Molly que no me siento bien.

—Pero John...

—Sherlock—le miré por el rabillo del ojo, que estaba probablemente lleno de lágrimas—hablaremos luego, quiero descansar.

—No, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

—Hey—forcé una sonrisa, que probablemente resultó ser muy poco creíble—te perderás química, decepcionarás mucho a Molly si no vas, luego me pasas los apuntes, ¿de acuerdo? ahora...

—¡No estoy nada de acuerdo!—chilló frustrado, sorprendiéndome—¡No hay forma de que química resulte divertido si no estás para pedirme que no haga explotar nada! ¡Dime qué te hice, John, me disculparé!

—En realidad—desvié la mirada—no me hiciste nada, Sherlock, sólo estoy...

—¿Es que no me cuido lo suficiente?—preguntó hábilmente—¡Bien! comeré y dormiré, me abrigaré y evitaré pelear, no me recostaré en el suelo ni tomaré tanto café...

—¿Tomas café?—fruncí el ceño.

—...Me cuidaré de cada estúpida alergia y me vacunaré apropiadamente, iré al doctor y al dentista y a lo que se te dé la gana. ¡Vigilaré a Jim Moriarty y no iré a ningún lado sin decirte! Pero—me miró, angustiado y frustrado, apretando los puños. Simplemente amplié mis ojos sorprendido—no vuelvas a decir que te dejaré solo, no vuelvas a pensar en cosas tristes, no vulvas a mirarme de esa manera ni a gritarme de esa forma—bajó la mirada, con el gesto más triste que vi en su rostro—y por favor no vuelvas a llorar por mi culpa.

Sentí una extraña presión en el pecho, e impulsivamente me apresuré a abrazar a mi amigo. Sherlock me abrazó de inmediato también, y me pregunté si quizás, no era el único que se sentía solo.

 **Continuará...**

 **¿Hice sufrir demasiado a John? :c bueno, intenté hacerlo más largo para compensar la tardanza... y la verdad no tengo mucho que agregar, me harían la persona más feliz del mundo dejando un Review c: espero lo hayan disfrutado... nos leemos... relativamente pronto(?)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo 12: ¿El niño psicópata y yo?**_

Sherlock acabó cumpliendo su amenaza; le llevó tres meses de dormir más de lo habitual y comer sólo un poco menos que el promedio, pero lo había logrado:el bastardo ya era más alto que yo.

Bien, no es que él hubiese dicho nada al respecto, pero yo sabía que se jactaba de ello, por el brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa ladeada que me dedicaba cuando me miraba desde arriba. Yo ya había cumplido once (Sherlock me regaló una rana disecada, lindo y asqueroso gesto), pero a mis hormonas no les importaba, y comencé a sospechar que tendría que mirar a mi mejor amigo desde abajo por lo que me quedaba de existencia. El cumpleaños de Sherlock sería la próxima semana, y yo sabía que sólo quería un regalo:resolver el caso de cuando nos conocimos...y quizás algún microscopio o algo así.

Otra de las peculiaridades de los últimos tres meses era el notorio apego de Sherlock hacia mí. Actualmente todo de el instituto estaba consciente de que si veías a John Hamish Watson, por ley, Sherlock Holmes no podía estar lejos. Por ello, era inconcebible pensar siquiera en estar un momento solo...En serio, el idiota salía del salón conmigo si pedía permiso para ir al baño.

—¡Al menos espera afuera!

—Da igual.

Claro que quejarme habría sido levemente hipócrita de mi parte porque, para empezar, yo lo había estado..."acosando" el primer mes que pasamos juntos. Además no era que realmente me molestase.

En fin, no era molesto, pero si cansado (en serio, el maldito no se callaba un mísero minuto), por lo cual, luego de sobornar a Molly Hooper con dulces para que lo entretuviese un rato, estaba finalmente solo, paseando por el patio. Me encontré a Jim Moriarty.

—¡Hey, Mascotita!—me saludó alegre, utilizando un apodo al cual, muy a mi pesar, ya me había acostumbrado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo va todo? ¿Has aprendido algún truco nuevo?—su sonrisa era irritante, más me obligué a sonreír también.

—Sí, se llama "partirle la nariz al psicópata alegre" ¿te lo enseño?

—Mh, paso, me agrada mi nariz.

—No veo por qué.

—Pero dime, John—sonrió de nuevo, hablando como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida—¿Sherlock ha avanzado algo con su casito?

Me habría sorprendido, de verdad, pero con el tiempo aprendí a esperar casi cualquier cosa de Jim, incluso habilidades deductivas propias de un Holmes.

—No te incumbe.

—Dile algo, ¿sí? anótalo, no quiero que lo olvides—paró, como esperando a que sacara una libreta, al ver que no lo haría, siguió de todos modos—. Sé que todo apunta a un culpable, pero cuando se descarta esa posibilidad, ¿qué queda?

—¿Empezar de nuevo?—sugerí. Jim negó con la cabeza, aunque más serio, y sin dedicarse a mirarme como si fuera estúpido, a diferencia de lo habitual.

—Buscar personas cercanas, ¿sabes?, un hermano, una pareja...

—¿Por qué me dices esto, Jim?—pregunté, él se limitó a sonreír, aunque no con superioridad. Hablando de cosas raras.

—El asunto es, Mascotita, que yo no tengo nada contra ti, ni contra Sherlock.

Fruncí el ceño irónico.

—Jamás me atrevería a sugerir eso, sólo empujaste a mi mejor amigo por unas malditas cataratas, Moriarty.

—Si en ese momento me convenía, pude haberlo hecho—se encogió de hombros—, si en este momento me conviene que descubra quien fue, puedo ayudar.

—¿Cómo podríamos confiar en alguien con esa lógica?

—Sherlock no es un ángel—dijo de repente—, pero se está esforzando para serlo, eso es admirable, John, en especial conociéndolo—frunció un poco el ceño—. Sherlock es...increíble, supongo. Lo prefiero como aliado.

—Mira, sólo...

—Tal vez yo sea el malo—admitió—, pero si no hay razón para empujar a alguien a unas cataratas, probablemente no lo haga.

—¿Probablemente?

—Además—me miró fijamente, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño que me asustaba y fascinaba, como Sherlock, Jim era un genio—, si hubiese querido matarlo, no lo habría empujado de forma que no cayera directamente al agua.

Me resistía a admitir que tenía sentido, pero sabía que era verdad. Moriarty había elegido el único lugar en el cual, si resbalabas o te empujaba un psicópata enano, no irías directamente a una muerte segura. Lo sabía, y me molestaba admitir que quería conocer su versión de la historia.

—¿Y cuales serían tus importantísimos motivos, señor No Soy Tan Malo Como Parezco?

—Ugh—Moriarty hizo una mueca de desagrado—déjame los apodos a mí, John.

—No era...

—Mis motivos, Mascotita, los descubrirás pronto—sonrió de forma angelical, lo cual era bastante perturbador—, cuando atrapen a H.

—¿H?—lo pensé—si sabes quién es, ¿por qué no lo dices?

—Creo, simplemente, que Sherlock me rompería la cara. ¿Has notado lo que ha crecido esa pulga?

Touché.

—No lo sé, es posible, sí—admití—¿pero eso es todo? creo que tienes unos cuantos, ejem, guardaespaldas.

Moriarty resopló, y recién allí reparé en que estaba teniendo una conversación con alguien a quien habría jurado muerte hasta ese día. No es que tuviese un buen concepto de él ahora, pero había algo que me decía que debía revaluar mi opinión al respecto.

—H es...una persona peligrosa—dijo—, creo que necesitaré a mis guardaespaldas conmigo.

—Mh...—me pregunté quien sería H, si quizás era como iniciaba su apellido o su nombre, o algún tipo de código que Sherlock tendría que descifrar, como fuese, no saltaba de emoción por encontrarme con él—Suerte.

Moriarty se vio sorprendido un momento, aunque probablemente no más que yo. Luego comenzó a reír, y casi me contagia.

—Gracias, Mascotita.

—Emh...lo siento, pero—me observaba, probablemente esperando a que me retractara(cosa que iba a hacer)—olvidé lo que debía decirle a Sherlock.

Comenzó a reír con más ganas aún, llenando todo el silencioso patio con el ruido de su risa, que era tan alegre e inocente que llegaba a asustarme.

—¡Te dije que lo anotaras!

Luego de esa extraña conversación con el que debería ser el mayor enemigo de mi mejor amigo, me dispuse a buscar al estúpido niño sombrío con el que pasaba casi cada segundo del día contra mi voluntad.

Sherlock se despedía de Molly cuando llegué al salón, me miró y frunció el ceño, probablemente deduciendo todo lo posible sobre mí antes de que yo pudiese contárselo. Dado que las temperaturas habían subido y el fenómeno había decidido crecer a velocidades insospechadas, su ropa ya no le quedaba, por lo que muy a su pesar tuvo que pedirle a Mycroft que le dejara la suya hasta que pudiese conseguir algo nuevo. Tenía una camisa blanca y pantalones negros, si lo veía algún día con una corbata y un chaleco, podría jurar que se preparaba para ir a una boda. Si él no detestara las bodas, claro. Sobra la camisa llevaba una bata de laboratorio blanca, y de alguna forma conseguía no perder el estilo. Tenía diez, y yo podría jurar que parecía de catorce.

Eso no ayudó a ponerme de buen humor. Le hice un vago gesto con la cabeza para que me siguiera y luego me fui a la habitación. Cuando llegué lancé mi mochila en cualquier dirección y busqué ropa para cambiarme. Simplemente me puse una remera beige y unos jeans algo desteñidos. Sherlock entró un rato después, por algún motivo no se había quitado la bata.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó, dejando su mochila en la entrada.

—Me encontré con Jim—anuncié.

—¿Estás bien?—de repente Sherlock parecía algo alarmado—¿Te hizo algo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! estoy bien. Sólo me dio un mensaje para ti.

Sherlock toqueteó nervioso su bata, tenía una mancha de café en la manga, aunque él había prometido no beberlo más.

—¿Una amenaza?

—Emh, nop. Una ayudita—frunció el ceño desconcertado, lo cual me alegró un poco—. Aparentemente, él quiere ayudar con el caso.

—¿Qué caso?

—Amigo, el caso.

Le conté a Sherlock toda la conversación que tuve con nuestro simpático enemigo psicópata, y por una vez, simplemente se dedicó a escuchar. Cuando acabé Sherlock se quedó pensativo un tiempo más, cosa que aproveché para enviar un mensaje a Greg con el celular que Mycroft me había dado en mi cumpleaños. Sospechaba que tenía una cámara o un chip rastreador, pero un celular sigue siendo un celular. Le hablé a Lestrade de varias tonterías, y pasó cerca de media hora antes de que Sherlock volviera a moverse.

—Vaya.

—¿Vaya?—pregunté tecleando en el teléfono—¿He estado aquí sentado media hora esperando un "vaya"?

—¿Media hora?

—Di algo, genio. Debes llegar a una conclusión, es tu trabajo.

Sherlock guardó silencio, y lo miré, suplicando a cada dios que conocía para no tener que esperar otra media hora por palabras de dos sílabas.

—"H" es "Hudson"—dijo, yo dejé de teclear y lo miré.

—Eso me temía...¿seguro?

—No lo entiendes, John—Sherlock me sonrió—"H" es "Hudson".

 _ **Continuará.**_

 _ **Intento ser un poco original y poner a Moriarty del lado de los ángeles :3 no me maten por ello.**_

 _ ***¿Qué animes has visto?**_

 _ **Miles xD no podría mencionarlos todos, emh, Fairy Tail, Golden Time, Nagi no Asukara, Free!... etc, etc, etc.**_

 _ ***¿Shippeas Sherlolly o Molly con Irene?**_

 _ **Supongo que no, Sherlock es de John, y en cuanto a Molly y Irene... jamás había escuchado de eso xD**_

 _ ***¿Te gusta el Yuri?**_

 _ **Si la pareja me gusta, no veo diferencia en que sean dos chicas, dos chicos o un chico y una chica :3 así que se pordría decir que sí.**_

 _ ***¿Qué Yaois has visto?**_

 _ **Absolutamente ninguno xD lo más parecido que he visto es Free! y Haikyuu, lo cual es patético, porque ni califica como Shounen-ai.**_

 _ ***¿Cuál es la pareja de Sherlock que más shippeas?**_

 _ **Pff, creí que era obvio, ¡Johnlock! :D**_

 _ **Y pues, nos leemos, creo que no falta mucho para que esta historia termine.**_


End file.
